148889-back-again-whats-best-dps
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This entire rhetoric of Warriors not being the top in terms of dps has been spread by a single misinformed raider, Floorestes of Drow. He takes his own personal performance or lacktherof in combination of misleading parses of warriors running powerlink and mistakenly claims that Warriors are the worst dps in the game. According to the logs of warriors not running powerlink they are almost dead even with medics and stalkers with comparable gear levels, time to kill, and raid buffs. To summarize, everyone saying that player skill is the biggest dps increase is correct. Please play whatever class you find fun and interesting OP because every class is extremely close in terms of endgame dps. To everyone else, please stop reciting the Warrior dps fallacy because it is objectively untrue. | |} ---- ---- Daggers fury warrior stacking agility with crusader or GTFO. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What do you mean by this? I was just wondering? | |} ---- I don't know what most of those things mean, but from a quick glance, it seems the EU people are just like ... WAY BETTER at this game. :lol: | |} ---- This. | |} ---- ---- I'm not wasting my time on you. | |} ---- I'm at work :D so could you summarize what the link is? cause its blocked by my job | |} ---- It is a list of overinflated numbers by guilds that have most if not all members in best in slot gear. Also worth noting the fact that every parse except for a few pair fights that allow for cleaving have a warrior in the top 10 ranking for dps for all classes and are within a 5-10% margin. Checkmate. TLDR: Single target, non obfuscated cleave strats, comparable gear, comparable SKILL, all classes are very even with warrior not being dead last. Floor-chan proved my point with graphs. | |} ---- ---- I'm not playing into your narrative as I have proven my point with your own data. Please learn to spell as reading the writing of a child makes everything one says carry little to no weight. Shadeiz, please play whatever class you so desire to as they are all necessary parts to a well balanced and cohesive raid. Don't worry so much about your dps and focus more on clean execution of mechanics and survival. A dead dps does no dps. Gear and runes will come in time and you wont need to worry about them to any extent until you're on Avatus. Edited January 12, 2016 by Shoryuken | |} ---- Thank you for your positive mindset and you seem very wise when it comes to wildstar.=) And thank you for informing me, I understanding alot more now. now a little deeper the most BA looking gear and weps? that title goes to warriors would you agree?? (P.S I love cool looking Big gear.) | |} ---- I couldn't agree more. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- gist* Geist is a ghost. Many rotations that are actually used are unavailable at lvl 30 and require full ability points to use. Any rotation you have at 30 is not indicative of "end game" rotations. Not saying you shouldn't practice but your time would be better spent practicing on mobs or in group content than on a dummy with a rotation that wont be used at 50. | |} ---- Thanks for finding the error I did Mr. internet grammer police. -Warrior 6-7 button WW rotation by lvl 25 (or 28 if you want to try w/ Kinetic Burst). PL is lvl 25 or lvl 33 w/ t4 BS considering don't need PL to do the rotation. -Esper does need max level to get the feel with how fast you can gain psi points and that would change your rotation, though wack-a-mole isn't to hard imo. But you can get the basic rotation down of building to 5 psi points and casting storm. -Stalker -impale>impale>impale>punish+aw>concuscive kick. Done. The rest of the rotation is on building up suit power which is not hard to figure out so basically when to stance dance and do prep. You have this all by the time your 30. I honestly don't know the 3 other classes, so wont comment on that. | |} ---- You're welcome. | |} ---- ---- So grats on everyone gquitting. People are suggesting paid class change here? | |} ---- Maybe not in this particular thread but it has been mentioned elsewhere. Though I'm still not against it, I wanted to be a Draken Medic. I don't care about top DPS, I just really enjoyed being a Medic. I also really enjoyed playing as a Draken and decided that being a Draken is more important than being a Medic. In the event class restrictions open up, I will most certainly make a Draken Medic. If paid class changes are an option, I am also willing to pay for this change. Though now I am imagining Carbine suddenly investing more money in class balance so they can profit from players constantly paying for class changes to be top DPS. | |} ---- Floor-chan? | |} ---- If you have a medic it would just be a paid race change, not a paid class change, right? And, yeah, that last line is exactly what I was talking about. :) | |} ---- My Medic is Cassian and I had fun creating a bit of a backstory for her. I also gave her a name that doesn't sound very Draken. So it would be a paid race change and a paid name change if I went for that option. I don't RP right now, but I like making origin stories for some of the characters I make. If it came to this, realistically I'd just delete my Draken Stalker and remake her into my original vision as a Draken Medic. I'd really prefer not to do that, but I suppose I will if I have to. | |} ---- 7/10 of those ppl on that list are from EU and they are all from the same guild ;) | |} ----